<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" by kwonniehoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891400">"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon'>kwonniehoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Smut, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 7 years — 3 years of pining and 4 years of being a couple — Jihoon and Soonyoung finally got married. And tonight, with only the moon as their witness, they're gonna make it the best night of their lives. </p><p>(or an au in which Jihoon and Soonyoung are making love on their wedding night)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm back with another one-shot! I didn't mean to write a new au, but then I saw Woozi posted his short cover of Versace on the Floor. So, I thought, "Why not we turn it into a soonhoon wedding night au instead?" and tada! I did it! Yay!😝 </p><p>Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon's quiet giggles filled the hotel room as Soonyoung threw him onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and pulled the older into a slow, gentle kiss.</p><p>Soonyoung was the first one to break the kiss. He pressed kisses all over Jihoon's face — his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw then lastly, his neck. He closed his eyes as he rest his head on Jihoon's chest, listening to the quiet beating of his heart. </p><p>Jihoon had a smile tugged at his lips. He then wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's shoulder, keeping him in place. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jihoon pulled the older up and connected their lips once again. </p><p>"You're so beautiful. Do you know that?" Soonyoung whispered as his hands slowly unbuttoned Jihoon's dress shirt, exposing his chest. He leaned down and kissed the younger's chest, marking every inch of his skin with love bites. </p><p>Jihoon's hands roamed around Soonyoung's body. He took the blazer off the older then threw it onto the floor. He unbuttoned Soonyoung's dress shirt and moaned as the older took his nipple into his mouth. He threw his head back with his back arching off the bed, giving Soonyoung more access to his body.</p><p>"Fuck, baby," he breathed out, his eyes slowly closing. </p><p>Soonyoung smiled as he trailed kisses down Jihoon's body. He lowered himself and pulled Jihoon's black dress pants along with his boxer off the younger, leaving him fully naked on the bed. </p><p>Jihoon pushed himself up off the bed into a sitting position. He hooked a finger on Soonyoung's belt loops then pulled his husband closer. He kneeled on the bed then took Soonyoung's shirt off him and threw it across the room. </p><p>Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon took his nipple into his mouth. He looked down at the younger and their gazes locked. His heart skipped a beat because, "You're so fucking beautiful," he said then pulled Jihoon off him. </p><p>Jihoon propped himself on his elbow, spreading his legs more as Soonyoung eyed him while he took off his pants. The younger smirked then motioned the guy to come closer. </p><p>Soonyoung crawled onto the bed and hovered over the younger. He captured his lips into another heated and slow kiss. He licked his lower lip, asking Jihoon for entrance. At the same time, Jihoon wrapped his legs around the older's waist then pulled him closer. They both moaned as their cocks brushed against each other. </p><p>"Ah, fuck," Soonyoung cursed and slowly starts grinding his hips down onto Jihoon. He looked straight into Jihoon's eyes. Their gazes locked and they shared a sweet smile.  </p><p>Jihoon lift his right hand then placed it on Soonyoung's cheeks, caressing it. "My baby," he whispered and moaned when Soonyoung suddenly tugged on his dick. "Shit, baby, it feels good. So so <em>so </em>good."</p><p>Soonyoung leaned down then latched his lips onto Jihoon's collarbone, masking his grunts and growls. His eyes closed tight as he picked up his pace, jerking Jihoon fast along with his hips. He could feel the heat inside him slowly growing then it popped. He bit hard onto Jihoon's shoulder as he released on the younger's hips. </p><p>Jihoon, on the other hand, was still chasing after his release. He was already close when Soonyoung jerked him and now, with the older's sticky cum covering his hips and a small part of his dick, he finally released his load in his husband's hand. He moaned at the feeling because it was just fucking amazing. </p><p>He pushed the older off him and straddled Soonyoung. He looked down at his husband and smirked. He leaned down and nibbled on Soonyoung's earlobe. "Let me ride you. How does that sound?" </p><p>Soonyoung caressed Jihoon's sides then his hands moved down to cup his husband's ass. He smiled when Jihoon gasped, his hands fisting his hair. Soonyoung tapped his ass then spreads them. He leaned up and nipped at Jihoon's skin on his neck. "How about we go slow? Let's make love tonight, baby."</p><p>"Ah, Soonyoung, nghhh," Jihoon whined when Soonyoung's finger circling his rim. He gasped and bit his lower lip. "Hmm, let's do that, baby, ngghhhh."</p><p>Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon's waist then changed their positions. Now, he's once again on top. He held both Jihoon's thighs then pushed his knees up to his chest. He gave him a smile before going down in between Jihoon's legs and licked a stripe across his hole. </p><p>Jihoon's eyes were blown wide as Soonyoung sucked and licked his hole. He kept his hands on his sides, fisting tightly onto the sheets. He swallowed a few times because Soonyoung's tongue in his ass felt so wonderful. Jihoon could feel the heat coiling inside him. He brought his right hand over his mouth and moaned. </p><p>Soonyoung looked up and took his hand away. "Don't. Let me hear you," he said and kissed his hand before interlocking their fingers. He then continue eating Jihoon out like he was starve for a decade. </p><p>"Fuck! Soon, ngghhhh, shit! You're so damn good with your, uh, tongue," Jihoon mewled. </p><p>Soonyoung nipped at his rim before pulling away. He wipe his mouth then stared at Jihoon. The younger looking so fucked out with him sprawled out naked on the bed, underneath him, it sends chills down Soonyoung's spine. He ran his finger from Jihoon's hips up to his chest and stopped at his lips. "Suck."</p><p>The younger kept his eyes on Soonyoung as he sucked his fingers just as instructed. He could see the care, lust and most importantly, love in those beautiful orbs and Jihoon found himself falling in love once again. </p><p>Soonyoung pulled his fingers out of Jihoon's mouth then brought them towards his hole. He circled the rim before pushing two inside. "Fuck, baby, you're so tight," he said through gritted teeth. He recalled back to the last time they did it and it was a few weeks ago. "Ah, shit. Relax, baby," he said then peppered kisses all over Jihoon's face. </p><p>"More," Jihoon breathed out after a few minutes of silence. "More, Soonyoung, more."</p><p>Soonyoung smiled and pushed yet another finger inside Jihoon, slipping in beside the other two. He bit his bottom lip because he could feel the tightness and the warmth of Jihoon's insides. He loved it and he couldn't wait to be inside his lover. He looked at Jihoon. His breathing ragged, sweats covering his body and forehead, making his skin glow under the moonlight. He looked so damn ethereal right now, almost resembles an angel. </p><p>Jihoon gasped when Soonyoung move his fingers in and out of him. Even though the older was careful and went slow for him, it still hurts him. They haven't had sex for a long time because they were too busy with the wedding preparation and now that he suddenly had three fingers inside him, it feels like he's being ripped apart. It's fucking hurts. </p><p>Soonyoung pushed himself up so his face is leveled with Jihoon's. He leaned down, kissing Jihoon then licked his mouth, his way of distracting Jihoon from the pain he was feeling. "If you can't do this, we can stop, baby," he whispered above Jihoon's lips. </p><p>Jihoon looked up at his husband and shook his head. He gave him a smile then pulled him down into yet another kiss. "You can put it in now," he breathed in between kisses. </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Hmm, take me, Soonyoung," he said, wrapping his legs around Soonyoung's waist, hissing when Soonyoung's fingers suddenly brushed his prostate. "Take me now, baby."</p><p>And who was Soonyoung to deny what his baby wants? </p><p>He pulled his fingers out of Jihoon then grabbed his own cock. Using their cum, he lathered it around his length, jerking himself off while his eyes never leaving Jihoon's face. He tugged once and twice at his dick then he could feel the heat coiling in his lower abdomen. He alligned his cock with Jihoon's hole and slowly, he thrust inside. </p><p>"Nghhhhh, Soon, ah," Jihoon moaned, his back arching off the bed and his head thrown to the back in pleasure. </p><p>Soonyoung grabbed a hold of Jihoon's hands then locked their fingers together. "Fuck, so warm, so tight," he whispered underneath his breath as he kept pushing inside, feeling Jihoon's inside clenching and unclenching around him. </p><p>"Baby, kiss me," Jihoon pleads and kiss they did until Soonyoung finally bottoms out. </p><p>After a minute of silence, Soonyoung hold himself up and pulled out of Jihoon until only the tip is inside, then thrust, forcing a moan out of Jihoon's pair of soft lips. He continued moving his hips at a slow and steady pace as he doesn't want to hurt Jihoon. Tonight is their special night and he's going to shower the younger with all the love he can give. </p><p>Jihoon hugged Soonyoung then clawed at his back. "Go faster, baby, please," he begged, pulling Soonyoung down and latched his lips on his shoulder, biting and licking the tanned skin he loved so much. "Please," he begged once again, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed it. </p><p>And as a good husband that he is, Soonyoung did just that. He placed Jihoon's left leg on his shoulder and thrust hard into him. He went deeper, faster and harder just like how Jihoon begged him to. He moved his hips fast, in and out, in and out, in and out, and keeping it that way. He bit his bottom lip as he hit Jihoon's prostate a few times, making the younger a crying and moaning mess underneath him. Hearing Jihoon screaming, moaning and calling for him and him only, pulled him close to the edge. He went faster, harder and deeper than before. If his hips felt sore, he doesn't give a fuck about it. All he cared for now is to make Jihoon cum and chase his own release. </p><p>Jihoon choked on his saliva as he kept on moaning, calling and screaming Soonyoung's name like it was the only thing he could do in this world. His moans grew louder as Soonyoung kept hitting his prostate. He could feel himself getting closer to his release. He brought his hands up and gripped Soonyoung's waist then pulled him closer to him as if they weren't close enough. That's when he felt himself cumming, shooting his load on his and Soonyoung's stomach. </p><p>Soonyoung threw his head back as he too, release his load inside Jihoon, filling him with his cum and painting his walls white, marking his inside as his. He stayed still for a moment, trying to catch his breath before he pulled out of Jihoon, apologising when the younger whined in oversensitivity. He went to the bathroom to get a towel, wetting it a bit then came back into the room and began cleaning Jihoon and his body. He threw the dirty towel onto the floor, just like their other clothes and took his place beside Jihoon on the bed. He wrapped an arm around Jihoon's waist then pulled him closer to him. He pressed a kiss on Jihoon's forehead then says, "I love you."</p><p>Jihoon smiled. He looked up at his husband then kissed his chest where his heart is and says, "I love you too."</p><p>They didn't say anything anymore after that and after a few minutes, they finally drifted into dreamland with them in each other's arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that's it, I guess? Haha, I don't even know anymore. Uh, how was it? I'm really sorry if it's sucks😬 Writing and editing this au took longer than I thought it would be. I just hope you enjoyed it and had fun reading it. </p><p>Anyway, thank you for always reading my au and thank you too for the loves you guys gave me! I love you guys too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>